


Fun in the Sun(a)

by Rawrtsuna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrtsuna/pseuds/Rawrtsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's going to be a very busy two weeks"... Sakura and Gaara One-shot. Sakura takes the opportunity to visit Suna, along with spending quality time with her favorite redhead. Things get steamy when he finds her bending over his desk. Rated M for sexuality and language. SakuxGaara, Smut, Romance, Hentai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Sun(a)

Fun in the Sun(a)

A one-shot about Gaara and Sakura.

Warning: rated M/E for language and graphic sexuality/ smut. Read only if you're into that kinda thing ;D

"…"= slight change in perspective or a small time skip.

oOo

"Kazekage-sama, I have received word from the leaf that they have the document and are awaiting your approval to send a messenger over."

The man bowed slightly to the redhead behind the large oak desk, the kage's teal eyes trained on the man as he spoke.

"Very well, I will send the Hokage a letter then they should be on their way to bring it to us."

With the flick of his pale hand, Gaara beckoned the man to leave as he drew out parchment and dipped his quill into a small pot of ink.

'Dear Hokage,

I request you send a messenger with the document well aware of the desert's harsh climate. I await their arrival, but am no means in a hurry. I will allot a weeks time for them to arrive, and another week for them to return, as I am concerned for their safety with the upcoming desert storms. Send whoever is available and don't worry about rushing.

-Gaara'

oOo

When she heard news of a mission to Suna, her heart jumped in her chest.

"Shishou, may I carry out this mission?"

The blonde hokage looked up from her documents, her honey eyes locking with bright green and a smirk came across her pink lips.

"Why Sakura, I didn't realize you were so eager to visit Suna. Why's that?"

A faint blush fell over her cheeks and she ran her fingers through her short pink locks.

"I-I just…. want some time away from the village! That's all!"

She all but squeaked the last part and the hokage scoffed under her breath.

"Alright Sakura, here."

The older woman handed her the letter from the hokage and her green eyes skimmed over the page hurriedly.

'Yush!'

Sakura inwardly cheered as she folded the letter and placed it into her pouch.

"I shall leave in ten minutes." She began with a small victorious smirk.

"See you in two weeks, shishou."

…

Two days later, and the sandy domes of the town were coming into view.

Sakura had ran the entire way non-stop, eager to reach the village as fast as possible.

She wiped the sweat from her brow as she entered the checkpoint, telling the guards why she was there and showing them the letter from the Kazekage. The men nodded and let her through and she began scanning the area for a hotel. There was no way she would greet Gaara covered in filth, dirt, and sweat, and she would definitely need a day of rest for what she had planned.

…

Thirty minutes later and she was soaking in a warm bath after rinsing and scrubbing herself free of all the dirt in the shower. A contented sigh left her pink lips as her mind swam of the upcoming day. Her lips twitched into a devious smirk when she thought of her plan.

Oh, this was gonna be fun.

…

She stretched and pulled the covers off her legs as she walked to the bathroom, eager to begin prepping herself for the day to come.

She opened her pack and pulled out a scented lotion, pumping some into her hands and lathering her skin with the substance. It smelled just like the cherry blossoms on the trees in mid-spring back in konoha, and she knew a certain someone just loved the smell.

Smiling to herself, she brushed her hair out, washed her face, and cleaned her teeth before staring at her reflection in the mirror. She pulled out some mascara and applied it to her lashes, the black lining her green eyes and making them pop with the contrast. Deciding she looked pretty good, she walked to her clothing bag and droppped her towel in search of her outfit.

She pulled on a black lace pair of underwear with a small pink bow in the front, the back of them designed way too small to even try to cover her cheeks and it dipped into the middle of them, almost nothing holding it together.

She shrugged on a matching black lace bra and adjusted herself in it so that her breasts were pushed together in a delightful show of cleavage.

Heh, she knew how the sight always drove him crazy.

Fingering through her clothing, she pulled out a deep red silk dress and pulled it down over herself, fixing the straps over her bra straps and smoothing it out against her flat stomach.

This little number was sure to get him hungry.

Ten minutes later and she was leaving the hotel, pulling her arms through a dark brown trench coat to protect her outfit from the sand and heat.

She smirked up at the tower as she walked through the doors to formally announce her presence in the village to the secretary. She winked at the girl behind the desk as she leaned in to whisper "Don't tell Gaara I'm here, I'll go tell him myself."

Knowing he was almost always in his office, she headed towards the elevator, pressing the button labeled 6, the highest number on the buttons.

…

Her heels clinked softly on the floor as she strode up to his door, pausing only to grab the handle and push it open.

She was surprised to see that the room was empty, but smirked as a dangerous thought crossed her mind. 'It's better this way.'

…

Twenty minutes later and the kazekage was returning to his office. He had stopped in his paperwork to have a light snack and chat with his siblings about the upcoming meeting but his socializing had pushed his limits when he became surrounded by overly-friendly fan girls.

There was only one woman he would allow to touch him, and she was currently a three-day trek away in the neighboring country of the Leaf.

'Well,' he thought, 'at least I have some very fond memories to think back on when I return to my room.'

He smirked when he imagined her soft pink body, her soft curves and taught nibbles as his hands would run over them and squeeze until she moaned his name.

He absently noticed the pulse in his groin as he reached for the handle of his door, ready to just sink into his chair and let his mind wander to his past encounters with the pinkette. His pinkette.

He opened the door and let it swing when he froze solid in his place. Something else had become rather solid at the sight infront of him and he gulped loudly as he stared at the figure leaning over his desk.

Her back was to him and her spine dipped in with her elbows rested on the desk, her maroon dress clinging to the outline of her round ass as it stuck up in the air pointedly. The only reason his thoughts became hungry was the patch of pink he caught from above her shoulders; Sakura.

Sakura was the only one he would allow his mind to think of in such a way, and right now, it was already stripping her of her dress and pushing her down into the desk to pound into her.

"S-Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Before he could take a step towards her, she suddenly swiveled around to face him and had closed the distance between them. She pressed against him as she reached for the door, swinging it closed with a strong push and smiled up at him as it clicked loudly.

His mind was swirling with questions, 'why was she here, how did she get here, why didn't I know she was coming, why-'

They were abruptly cut off when her lips met his and her tongue began swirling around his mouth, he really didn't care anymore.

…

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss which deepened when his lips parted and her tongue slid into his mouth. She moaned against him when she felt his erection push into her, her tongue swirling around his an attempt to dominate it but he was slowly taking control.

He caught her waist, steadying her when she began to stagger backwards as he took several steps forwards towards the desk.

A lustful moan left her throat as her ass met with the desk, his hips pushing her into it and his solid erection pressed painfully into her stomach in a way that made her center throb.

She wanted him, she wanted him so badly that her body was screaming that he wasn't moving fast enough. She pushed against his chest and he was forced to take a step back.

She reached out and grabbed the bottom of his kage cloak, tugging it up until he raised his arms and allowed it to come off. She immediately reached for the hem of his shirt and did the same until his pale, slender, muscular chest and abs were exposed for her viewing pleasure.

Not to be outdone, Gaara suddenly grabbed the bottom of her knee-length dress, ripping it up and off of her in one quick motion to expose her lace undergarments.

A low hungry growl left his throat as he looked over her body with his burning teal eyes. She could almost feel his eyes raking down her curves as he continued to take in the sight before grabbing her and pulling her against him. His lips crashed down against hers and he groaned into her mouth, grinding and rolling his hips into her and his tongue completely took control of hers.

He was the very definition of domination and Sakura couldn't get enough of it. Everything she did to provoke him was only to rile him into taking her. She loved how his hands would posessively grope and squeeze her, how he would always bend her body to his will and take her as he wanted.

She didn't even pretend to struggle as his hands wound behind her and squeezed her exposed cheeks in a rough grip and he pulled her up to sit on the edge of his desk, not even breaking the kiss.

He pulled back from the kiss then only to begin biting and licking her neck, causing soft breathless moans to leave her lips as her head rolled back. His hands grabbed her knees and spread her legs open and he continued to devour her throat, one hand snaking up her thigh to stop at her center and a thumb ran against the outside of the lace of her underwear.

"Ohhh!" She gasped when she felt his thumb roll over her clit from the other side of the fabric and her hands came up to grab his shoulders for support.

He continued rubbing her as his mouth trailed lower, nipping at her collarbone and kissing down her chest until he reached the swell of her breasts. His free hand quickly snapped the clasps free from her bra and he pushed it up as it sagged. He pulled back just enough to move around the offending clothing and came back in contact with her silky skin, pressing his lips against the fold of her cleavage before trailing to the right to find her nipple.

He smiled to himself when he took in the scent of cherry blossoms and how it had always reminded him of his pinkette. The two things became inseparable in his mind after the first time he had become intimate with her and had smelled it all over her body. Even remotely smelling cherry blossoms nowadays would bring a smile to his face and a throbbing in his pants.

She dug her fingers into his skin as he took her erect nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it until she began to whimper. His thumb slid under her thong and became more frivolous against her clit and her breath came out in hot pants against his ear.

He smirked against her breast as she tried to choke out words in between her gasps and moans.

"G-Gaara… I...I..ahhhh… I'm gonna…!"

He didn't even try to stop as her body trembled and her cry shrieked through the room, her head thrown back as she pressed her chest fully against him and clutched onto him for dear life.

He only stopped when she began to whimper and squirm and her head came forward to rest against his shoulder, her breathing ragged and struggled.

His hands came up to grab her shoulders, holding her steady as he pulled her back to look into her eyes.

He smirked at her blush ridden face and half-lidded eyes and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.

He pulled back to watch as her breasts heaved in and out with her chest and she began to regulate her breathing. The throbbing in his pants told him he was not done with her, not yet.

...

"Are you ready?" His voice came out a low rasp that made goosebumps form along her exposed skin. She swallowed thickly and looked up into his intense teal eyes and he studied her body thoroughly before resting his gaze to hers. She nodded slowly as her heart still hammered in her chest from her orgasm and her legs tingled.

He stood and pulled her into his strong arms, carrying her bridal style into the adjacent room he would always use to take naps in which only held a large bed. Well, 'naps' was what he told his siblings he used it for, but no one would have to know the truth.

He kicked open the door only to press it closed once they were inside. He dropped her roughly onto the bed and her clit began to throb when he climbed over her body slowly.

She was becoming wet again and her face flushed with the familiar longing when he was over her on hands and knees, pulling his pants down to his knees to expose his fully erect member.

She watched with lustfully parted lips as he took himself into his hand and stroked it slowly, noticing as her eyes hungrily watched the action and she bit her lip seductively.

She suddenly placed a hand on his chest, pushing him to kneel over her and she slid her legs out from under him, placing her hands to steady her as she tucked her legs under her and sitting on them. She scooted back and bent down on her hands, coming down to become level with his cock and looking up at him with an innocent smile.

He glared down at her and growled his approval, removing his hand to place it ontop of her head as she dipped forward. He held in a shudder as her tongue slid against the base of his member, trailing up slowly to swirl around his head in a teasing manner as she stared up at him with her large green eyes. She smirked as he bit his lip and he pressed the back of her head to push her closer to his dick, ordering her to continue.

She let her hot breath wash over him before reaching with one hand to grasp his base, pulling his member out to angle towards her before slowly taking his head into her mouth. A rumble came from his throat and her fingers clutched her hair and she took him into her mouth fully, her lips cupping around his base as she hollowed her cheeks.

He came back up then back down, sucking in her cheeks to suck against him forcefully in the way she knew he liked. She bobbed up and down, taking him fully into her mouth each time and he began to groan and thrust his hips to match her, tugging her hair as she continued.

Several bobbs later and he was beginning to feel himself tighten before the inevitable release.

He threw his head back and growled into the air as she went faster and faster, beginning to gag around him and the sensation only managed to push him further.

His body shuddered and he snapped his eyes closed, a thunderous roar ripping from his throat as his felt his cum shoot out and be devoured by the pink-haired vixen who had coaxed it from him. He felt her moan as she swallowed his seed and then pulled back to wipe her lips of him with a devilish smile up at him.

He sat down on the bed before his legs could collapse and pulled her to him, pushing his mouth to hers and snaking his tongue into the mouth that had just swallowed him.

He didn't care that he could taste himself in her mouth, only that he wanted to reward this woman who gave him such a pleasure. His woman.

Before he could protest, he was being pushed back against the bed and Sakura had straddled his hips, rubbing the lace of her underwear against his limp cock in at attempt to rouse it.

He growled and pulled her flush against him, her bare breasts pressing into his body and he claimed her mouth once again. She wound her arms around the back of his neck and deeped the kiss eagerly, bending her knees on either side of him to lift her body enough to separate their hips. She wanted to give him room to grow, and couldn't do that if she was smothering it.

She moaned as his hands snaked around her back and one squeezed her ass aggressively. The kiss turned into him biting and nibling her lips and her breath began to shallow again as he left her lips and went to her neck. He bit down hard and she cried out only to moan as he began to suck the tender skin, a bruise forming as he took it into his lips and nibbled.

She felt herself begin to drip with anticipation as his revived member poked at her entrance, silently cursing the fact that her underwear were still on. While very scarce in amount, they were still creating an unwanted barrier.

Her plea was answered when she felt his hand leave her ass and rip the side of the garment, his other mirroring the action and then tossing it aside in a careless flick of his wrist.

"G-Gaara!" She protested. He had no idea how much those had cost her at the lingerie store!

"Those cost-"

The rest of her argument was quickly silenced when his hands gripped her hips and yanked her down, slamming himself into her with enough force to take her breath away.

"AHHH!"

She gasped as he suddenly filled her all the way to the hilt, his member completely sheathed inside.

A cocky smirk spread across his lips as she gripped his abs, steadying herself against him as he began to rock up and down.

Her face became hot and her lips parted open with the breathy pants that slid past them. Her mind fogged against all reason and her senses focused solely on the feeling of him inside her.

She shifted her weight on her knees so she could pry herself off him just enough to let him pull out more and thrust deeper.

He squeezed her hips and his fingers bit into her skin as he pulled her down to meet him over and over again, until he couldn't bare the pace. In one swift motion, he yanked her to the side and onto her back, hovering over her on hands and knees as he reached down to grab one of her legs and hike it up into a bend. He let the back of her knee rest on the inside of his elbow and clutched the sheets with his free hand as he pushed himself into her, causing a long moan from the pinkened woman. He rocked into her slowly as her other leg wrapped around his lower back, her heel digging in to hold it in place. His breath wafted down onto her cheeks and her own began to mingle with it in her shallow gasps.

His thrusts began to deepen and his speed increased as the pleasure began to push him towards the edge again. His soft panting became growls as he slammed into her soaking flesh, her walls tightening around him with each push and he knew she was becoming close too.

Before he allowed it to take hold of him, he pulled out of her, reaching down to grab her waist and flipped her onto her stomach. He pulled her up from the bed and she got on shaky hands and knees, dipping her back in and panting hard as she looked back at him.

He bit his lip as he relished in her desperate, flushed expression and grabbed her hips, watching her flinch at the tight grip.

He decided to play with her, angling forward just enough to press his head against her wet folds and slid it against her clit and back slowly. Her mouth gaped open and her eyes drooped as she stared back at him, her face contorted into a pleasurable tortured expression as she silently begged.

He smirked as continued to rub against her, her soft moans filling the air as she tried to buck back against him.

'Say it,' he thought. 'Beg me to fuck you with that pitiful whine in your voice and those beautiful pleading eyes.'

He love it when she begged, when he held all the power to pleasure her or leave her wanting more.

He narrowed his eyes at her as she whimpered and squirmed against him, attempting to push back and slip him inside her like she wanted.

"What's wrong?" He growled.

Her lip poked out in a pout and her eyebrows drooped sadly as she continued to rub herself against him. She whined and bucked back against him once more before he held her still.

"Say it and maybe you'll get a treat."

She moaned as he let his tip slide into her, only to pull it back out cruely.

He always loved teasing her, he loved to make her beg and plead for him to take her, and this is what made her crave him. It would keep her up at night in her bed when she thought about how he would conquer her, dominate her, and pleasure her the way no other man had. She would never go back to anyone else after him.

"Please… Please Kazekage-sama.."

He smirked at the title as it left her lips. She always knew how it got his blood pumping whenever she addressed him as such, especially during sex. It nearly drove him mad with animalistic desire and he couldn't stop himself from plunging deep inside her with a hungry growl.

This woman always drove him crazy every time he had her. It didn't matter if they'd had sex for days on end, she would always excite him in a way where he could barely stand to let her leave his bedroom.

She yelped as he pushed as deep inside her as he could, only stopping to pull back and slam back inside with groans of pleasure. The sounds of their skin slapping was all he could hear and he let his groans leave his throat uncaring as he pounded into her over and over.

His center began to coil tightly and his thrusts became desperate and the woman cried out under him, slumping down to her elbows as her breasts bounced and she buried her face into the pillow.

With several strong pumps, he snarled into the air as he felt himself spilling into her, her own cry bouncing off the walls as she tightened and loosened around him continuously.

He stayed there on shaky knees until he rode out his orgasm, grasping onto her to keep from toppling over from how his legs threatened to collapse.

He finally pulled out of her and fell onto the bed on his back as his breaths came out hot and burning in his throat.

Sakura rolled onto her side and curled up against his arm, her breaths tickling his bicep as she also tried to steady her breathing.

After several minutes of catching their breaths, Sakura scooted over to rest her head on Gaara's strong chest, listening as his heart beat rapidly in her ear. No, he wasn't just a fuck. They had never said it outloud, but she believed both of them knew how much they cared for eachother. The way she would always lay against him and he would hold her to him and kiss her forehead while they laid in bed for hours, happy to just stay near eachother.

She closed her listening to his soft breathing as it ghosted over the top of her head. Finally the silence was broken when he began to speak.

"Sakura, why why you here?"

She opened her eyes and sat up enough to look into his eyes as she spoke.

"You sent for a messenger to bring you an important document." She smiled.

His eyes widened when he realized that she was the messenger they sent.

"But the hokage only received that that letter three days ago! It takes at least three to even make it here if one ran non-stop and then I'd imagine you'd need at least eight hours of sleep, not to mention food and a shower!"

"Plus," he added, "I told them I allowed two weeks for the entire trip."

She smirked up at him with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"That's why I got here as fast as possible, because it's going to be a very busy two weeks."

He grinned as he rolled her onto her back, pinning her arms out to the side of her head as he licked his lips.

"I guess we'd better make the most of it."

xxx

Hope you enjoyed! Hehe. I got this idea because I dreamt about it, I just added in all the dirty details as I was writing.

Thanks for reading~

-Fin-


End file.
